Invisible e Incesante
by Nats28
Summary: Porque uno nunca invita al miedo a instalarse en su interior. El miedo se cuela sigiloso a través de nuestra inseguridad, traspasa nuestra desconfianza y permanece invisible e incesante. Colección de fanfics para "La Casita del Horror" del Proyecto 1-8
1. Tres Fotografías

**Digimon no me pertenece. **Este es un drabble para "La Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

><p><strong>Tres fotografías<strong>

Hikari Yagami fue retada por sus amigos a pasar el día y la noche de Halloween en un bosque, apartada de todos, sin que nadie la molestara. Ella así lo hizo, porque no sentía miedo de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir.

El 31 de octubre, Hikari preparó su maleta y se alejó conduciendo en su nuevo automóvil hacia ningún lugar en particular. No quería saber a dónde se dirigía, cuando se cansara de conducir, frenaría y acamparía, y como aquel sitio estaba rodeado de árboles estaría cumpliendo con el desafío.

Lo que Hikari quería evitar era que sus amigos supieran su paradero, para que no le hicieran ninguna jugarreta. Así se aseguró de que nadie la molestaría y se propuso sacar muchas fotografías sobre su experiencia en la noche de las brujas.

Llegó a un claro en medio del bosque y decidió acampar en aquel sitio, sacó fotos a los árboles desde cada ángulo, fotografió las hojas de los árboles y los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas. Congeló en su cámara el momento de la fogata, el búho que se posó sobre su carpa y todo lo que le pareció digno de guardar para recordar más tarde.

Hikari durmió pacíficamente esa noche, y a la mañana siguiente levantó campamento y regresó a su casa con la misma tranquilidad de todos los días.

Allí, sus amigos la felicitaron por su valentía y ella ruborizándose les contestó que no había nada que temer. Entonces compartieron las fotografías que Hikari tomó de su pequeño viaje. Casi todas eran normales, como las que mostraban una mano de Hikari asando malvaviscos, o los pies de la niña entre las ramitas caídas… pero había tres fotografías que no fueron tomadas por ella. Estas fotos mostraban a Hikari durmiendo plácidamente en su tienda en medio de la noche.

* * *

><p>No es terrorífico pero es lo que me ha inspirado a escribir la siguiente imagen: Horror en Deviantart por Joe-Roberts, propuesta por patriot117.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, prometo más terror en próximas obras ;)


	2. Dulce o Truco

**Digimon no me pertenece. **Este oneshot es para "La Casita del Horror" del Proyecto 1-8

Basado en la canción Trick and Treat propuesta por Rilliane Duchannes y en las especificaciones de Mariniti

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce o Truco<strong>

Deposité el cadáver de Takato junto a Jeri. No sé por qué siempre me gustó la pareja que hacían mientras estaban con vida y me pareció un detalle considerado de mi parte el enterrarlos juntos.

La risa de Jenrya me trajo a la realidad.

—Vamos por los otros.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí. Siempre me gustaron los planes que armábamos juntos, y éste era perfecto.

Horas más tarde apilábamos bajo tierra los cuerpos sin vida de Kenta y Hirokazu. Ryo se sumó media hora después, disfruté su muerte, fue divertido remarcar su sonrisa engreída con mi hacha y terminar con sus días obligándolo a suplicar que detuviera la masacre.

Los minutos siguientes se marcharon en silencio sepulcral. Ambos sabíamos quién era nuestra próxima víctima.

Jenrya torció una sonrisa.

—Yo guardaré la cabeza — Lo miré extrañada. Algo andaba mal. –. Quiero colocarla en la repisa de mi habitación. A Terriermon le encantará.

Tragué saliva. Ya no sabía qué hacía allí, ya no quería hacer esto, ya no lo sentía divertido, ya no reconocía a esa persona que se encontraba a mi lado. Lo vi con el reflejo de la luna llena, las manchas de sangre adheridas a su piel, la mirada enloquecida y perdida en la ciudad, la sonrisa siniestra. Ya no era el Jenrya del cual me enamoré

Jenrya me guio a través de las calles. Cuando la vimos frené mi marcha.

No iba a hacerlo.

Él me arrastró hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña.

— ¿Dulce o truco? — Rio ella ingenuamente.

—Truco –Sonrió Jenrya. —. Te haremos un truco de magia especialmente para ti, Shaochung.

La niña festejó.

Me invadió una oleada de terror al ver el hacha en la mano de Jenrya, jugueteando con ella, acercándosele con apariencia inocente cuando en realidad él quería quitarle la vida y acumular su cuerpo junto a los demás para que se pudrieran en conjunto.

No pude soportarlo. No iba a permitirlo.

Me coloqué frente a Shaochung evitando que el hacha la tocara. El resultado fue que mi cuerpo se partió en dos. Oí a la niña gritar escandalizada, oí a Jenrya maldecir y llorar mi muerte. Se mezclaron los colores, un remolino negro me absorbió y luego me expulsó en la salita de un hospital.

— ¡RUKI!

El gritó aliviado de Jenrya dejó a mi cuerpo reaccionar.

Lo observé un segundo, ya no estaba manchado de sangre, ya no llevaba esa mirada enloquecida, era él otra vez. Sus ojos grises denotaban alegría de verme, brillaban naturalmente como también brillaban los míos al verlo a él. Su sonrisa amable se pronunció con lentitud a medida que manteníamos firmemente unidas nuestras miradas. Me dejé envolver en sus brazos, él me abrazó con fuerza.

—Nos preocupaste mucho. No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Sonreí, me sentía protegida de nuevo.

— ¡Ruki! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! –Sonrió Jeri entrando en la habitación seguida de Takato.

Le devolví el gesto.

— ¿Dulce o truco? ¿Dulce o truco? –canturreaba la voz de la pequeña Lee.

— ¡Dulce! –Exigí yo recordando el hacha.

Todos rieron y fui consciente de que solo había sido una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Menos terror imposible, verdad...?<p>

No voy a presionarme ya saldrá algo terrorífico... supongo...

A pesar de eso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :)

Perdón por tardarme en editar, pero... ¡Ya lo hice! :D


	3. Monstruo

Digimon no me pertenece.

Drabble inspirado en la canción propuesta por Damae: Beetlejuice - Main title; y en la imagen propuesta por patriot117: Horror by Joe-Roberts deviantart.

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruo<strong>

Con mi mano aferré su chaqueta y de un tirón le obligué a que se escondiera junto a mí.

Esto no me gustaba, no me gustaba para nada.

Mis manos temblaban, el frío en la habitación calaba mis huesos. Me pegué a él y oculté mi rostro aterrado en su abrigo.

Esto no era verdad, no podía creerlo.

Él susurró algo, una corta frase que mis oídos abombados no me permitieron escuchar, unas pocas palabras que fueron interrumpidas por aquella presencia. Esa esencia fantasmal, esa sensación espeluznante.

Pronto mi cuerpo dejó de responderme, los movimientos espasmódicos causados por mi miedo se convirtieron en un acto evidente e involuntario. Él me abrazó, siempre me sentí segura a su lado. Esta vez no.

Rogué que el monstruo no se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, que se cansara de buscarnos, que se fuera.

Esperé silenciosamente aligerando mi temor con el abrazo más enérgico que jamás di. Él me sonrió, creyendo que esto no era más que una jugarreta. Yo deseé que así lo fuera.

Pero esa opción quedó descartada al observar ese par de ojos. Los aprecié de cerca, a través de las finas cortinas de seda blanca, eran grandes, rojos, atrayentes.

Mi corazón se paralizó. Pude sentir las manos de aquel monstruo rodeando mi cuello, su tacto frío y áspero, sus garrar afiladas clavadas en mi piel, su boca ampliándose, su respiración agitada. Mi amigo lanzó un grito desesperado, un grito que distrajo al monstruo. Gritó una sola palabra, su última palabra, mi nombre.

No reaccioné, ya no era consciente. Mi propia sangre manchaba mi camiseta, y la sangre de mi mejor amigo manchaba mis zapatillas. Quise gritar, quise correr. No lo hice. Mis piernas se sentían atornilladas al suelo.

El monstruo giró su rostro hacia mí y luego acomodó su cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Di un pequeño y tembloroso paso hacia atrás, no quería morir, necesitaba irme. Pero no podía apartar mi vista de esos impecables ojos rojos.

Tras un segundo los ojos se acercaron a mí precipitadamente y me invadió un profundo dolor en el cuello. Noté como mi corazón se helaba por completo, lo sentí detenerse.

Al despertar entendí. Ya no había dolor, ya no sentía. Ya no eran mis ojos, ya no eran mis manos, no eran mis dientes ni eran mis huesos. Las cortinas caídas a mis pies, el monstruo dentro de mí habitando mi alma y mi corazón, ocupando mi mente y viviendo en mi interior cuando ya no queda más nada de mí.

Mi amigo aún se encontraba en la misma posición, su expresión de terror, sus labios separados con el fantasma de mi nombre grabados. "Sora" había gritado, el monstruo lo recordó, yo lo recordé. Y nos dio risa, una risa que brotó sin esfuerzo desde nuestro pecho. Teníamos sed, y bebimos su sangre con placer retorcido, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

><p><strong>La sangre es el nuevo negro...<strong>

Espero que les haya puesto los pelos de punta!


	4. La Silueta

Digimon no me pertenece. Oneshot inspirado en la canción propuesta por patriot117: Constantine Theme

* * *

><p><strong>La silueta<strong>

Mi prima me contó cierta vez, que en la casa donde ella vivía pasaban cosas malas, que ella presentía que ahí había algo, algo muy malo. Igual mi tía, que decía que desde que llegó a vivir ahí se sentía nerviosa y se enfermaba seguido, que en las noches escuchaba ruidos, como rasguños en la pared, los perros aullaban hasta el alba, y a veces cuando mi tía salía a ver qué pasaba, veía una figura oscura bajo el zapotal de esa casa. Los perros, al contemplar esa silueta, se retorcían en aullidos de terror.

Pero nosotros nunca le creímos, todos sabemos que mi prima y su madre son personas extravagantes y exageradas. Fue por eso, para probar que estaban equivocadas, que mis padres, mi hermano y yo fuimos a visitarlas.

El lugar era muy bonito, se encontraba en mitad de un campo aislado del mundo pero repleto de vida silvestre, cerca había un arroyo cristalino que arrullaba en el silencio de la naturaleza y que combinado con los tibios rayos del sol creaban el más hermoso arcoíris. Todo era bellísimo y jamás habríamos sospechado que allí ocurrían cosas extrañas de no haber sido por esa horrenda sensación.

Desde el momento en que pisamos los adoquinados caminos que conducían a la casa de campo sentimos una inquietud alarmante. No lo sé. Se sentía "algo" extraño en el ambiente, algo diferente que no me gustaba nada. Algo nos decía que no estábamos a salvo, sentimos miedo... nos agobió una sensación de pesadez interminable.

Recuerdo que jugábamos con nuestras muñecas de trapo en el cobertizo bajo una cobija, aún era de día y mis padres ayudaban a mi tía con el almuerzo. Éramos pequeños, nos divertíamos ingenuamente y nos distraíamos de sensaciones malignas con igual facilidad.

Pero en esa ocasión, mi prima se fue del cobertizo a buscar a mi hermano porque no quería jugar solo conmigo, para este juego se necesitaban más personas.

Entonces me quedé sola. Y sin previo aviso se me heló el alma. Empecé a sentir un miedo indescriptible, nunca había sentido algo así, presentía que algo o alguien estaba detrás de mí, viéndome, observándome con detenimiento… como si me estuviera estudiando.

Me giré con lentitud y me encontré cara a cara con una silueta desvanecida, una figura que se evaporaba en el aire, un ser oscuro… absolutamente negro. Sentí su respiración en mi rostro, su aliento putrefacto me quemó la piel y lo vi encorvarse, se retorció frente a mí desfigurando su silueta.

Los colores a mí alrededor se tornaban oscuros, no, en realidad esa figura los absorbía. Las paredes rojas se volvían negras al unirse a la figura delante de mí, la cobija y la luz del cobertizo desaparecieron en el interior del cuerpo de aquel ser. Le nacieron garras en sus dedos con las cuales desmembró las muñecas de trapo.

Caí al suelo, mis pulmones no respondían, mis lágrimas no dejaban de surcar mi rostro, mi cuerpo había dejado de obedecerme. Quería correr, quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda.

La silueta incrementó su tamaño habiendo absorbido todo lo que me rodeaba y me miró. Su mirada inyectada en sangre me juraba que éste sería mi último segundo de vida, me mostró su furia con un grito desgarrador, y la puerta del cobertizo se abrió con un chirrido.

Mi cuerpo logró incorporarse y me precipité en los brazos de mi hermano, con el corazón en un vilo. Taichi se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Tranquila, Hikari, yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase nunca.

Yo respiré entrecortadamente, pero todo había pasado, esa silueta se había esfumado y yo estaba a salvo porque mi hermano estaba conmigo. Le sonreí y limpié mis lágrimas en su camiseta azul.

—Te quiero, hermano.

A la semana, mi prima y mi tía abandonaron la casa porque alguien les contó que allí se hacía presente el mismísimo Diablo.

Nunca entendí lo que allí ocurrió, y con el tiempo enterré el recuerdo.

Pero el día de Halloween de este año visité el mundo digital justo a mi hermano y el resto de los digielegidos, allí Gennai nos contó que él había sido ese _alguien_ que advirtió a mi tía y a mi prima sobre el Diablo y que ese _Diablo_ era nada más y nada menos que Devimon intentado poseer a los humanos para llegar a nuestro mundo y destruirlo.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado...<p> 


	5. La Única Esperanza

**Digimon no me pertenece. **Oneshot basado en la canción propuesta por FicKer001: Sillent Hill: Homecoming.

* * *

><p><strong>La única esperanza.<strong>

Nuestras creencias nos cuentan que la madera que crece en el bosque de las tres lunas enciende un fuego que es mágico y concede deseos de salvación y sanación a quién lo encienda. Nuestras tradiciones nos cercioran este hecho. Nuestras leyendas nos narran que el mejor momento del año para cortar esta gloriosa madera es durante la noche de las brujas, allí cuando los antiguos moradores de la Edad de Hierro celebraban el fin de sus temporadas de cosecha. En pocas palabras, podríamos decir: el día de Halloween.

Ese día ya ha comenzado y yo no me detendré hasta llegar a ese árbol repleto de magia. Por todo lo que amo en el mundo y todo lo que me importa realmente haré lo que sea que esté a mi alcance y más para traerle ese fuego a mi querida hermana. Ella está enferma, ella lo necesita. Esta es nuestra única esperanza, dependemos de esta magia. No me importa que esté protegida bajo el cuidado de las cuatro guardianas, yo la conseguiré.

Nuestros hermanos están de acuerdo, seremos dos de nosotros quienes nos enfrentaremos a las cuatro guardianas. Se lo debemos a nuestra pequeña hermana.

Cuando el sol llegó a su punto medio nos armamos de valor, Impmon y yo salimos de la casa dejando a nuestro hermano Gazimon cuidando de la pequeña BalckGatomon. Ambos sabemos que Gazimon sabrá cómo cuidarla, con su ataque "Aliento paralizador" podrá detener los dolores de nuestra hermana. No le dolerá, ese ataque le permite mantenerse con vida sin sufrimientos ni padecimientos, no tenemos otra elección hasta que consigamos la magia de la madera digital.

Impmon y yo nos adentramos en terrenos sagrados de nuestro mundo que jamás nos atrevimos a cruzar. El camino que tomamos está prohibido en este día, las Bestias Sagradas lo decretaron para que ningún digimon se aprovechara de los poderes que nos regala la naturaleza digital. Lo cual es considerado injusto por parte de mi familia.

En estos momentos nada nos importa más que la salud de BlackGatomon.

Cuando el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, encontramos la pequeña arboleda mágica codiciada por todo digimon en apuros. Necesitábamos encontrar el árbol más fuerte y así talarlo para arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y encenderlo frente a ella.

Espiamos desde lejos hasta hallar en el centro de la arboleda el perfecto árbol que sanaría a BlackGatomon. En todo ese tiempo en que deliberamos acerca de cómo talarlo estuvimos bien atentos a que las cuatro guardianas no aparecieran. Sin embargo, ellas no se asomaron.

Nos confiamos. Creímos que estábamos a salvo. Nos equivocamos.

Corrimos a la par hasta el árbol y nos preparamos para lanzar nuestros ataques especiales al tronco, pero un látigo de espinas nos alejó de nuestro objetivo sin permitirnos acertar al lanzar nuestros ataques.

—No pueden cortar este árbol — nos comunicó la señora de las hadas BioLotusmon, mientras con un gesto de su mano izquierda le ordenó a Rosemon que nos soltara de sus espinas.

El hada revestida en pétalos de roja rosa torció una sonrisa y agitó su látigo haciendo que las espinas penetraran más en nuestros cuerpos antes de separarse de nosotros con nuestra sangre en sus afiladas puntas.

—Necesitamos cortarlo — explicó Impmon presionando la herida de su estómago para que la sangre dejara de caer.

—Todos dicen lo mismo — rio la cantarina voz de la guardiana más joven, Lilamon.

Lillymon se unió a sus risillas, pero ambas callaron cuando BioLotusmon alzó su mano.

—No van a detenernos — vociferé molesto incorporándome con dificultad.

Tres de las hadas rieron haciendo retemblar las hojas de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

—Yo sí puedo impedírtelo.

El tono seguro y sereno de BioLotusmon hacía que sus corazones latieran precipitados, casi desesperados… como si necesitaran fuerzas para continuar.

—No venimos a discutir. Estamos aquí para salvar a nuestra hermana y eso haremos — le espetó Impmon.

Dicho esto las cuatro hadas guardianas del bosque digital hicieron agitar sus flores. Las hojas de los arboles a nuestro alrededor de pronto palidecieron, perdieron todo color, se secaron y cayeron lentamente en el césped ahora gris.

Oí a Impmon tragar saliva ruidosamente. Se me erizó la piel y ahora puedo decir que sé lo que significa el miedo. Yo lo viví en carne propia durante ese instante en que de nuestras heridas comenzaron a brotar nuestras entrañas. Si tú me dices que conoces el dolor, no te creeré. Para conocerlo deberías estar muerto, como yo.

Los ojos de las hadas se volvieron carmesí como si nuestra sangre les hubiera manchado las pupilas, y las cuatro sonrieron con una mueca malévola.

Esa noche, BlackGatomon empeoró su estado y Gazimon le prometió ir al bosque en busca de la madera mágica. Como Impmon y yo no habíamos vuelto ellos supusieron que no sobrevivimos, aunque en realidad estaban equivocados.

Las hadas nunca nos mataron. Pero cuando Gizamon llegó a donde nos encontrábamos, por más que quisimos hablarle o moveros hacia él no podíamos, nos encontrábamos con las raíces enterradas en la profundidad de la tierra.

Nuestro hermano no vio a nadie que le impidiera hacer su trabajo y comenzó a cortar la madera del árbol más grande de la arboleda. Con la savia de ese árbol brotó nuestra sangre. Impmon y yo no habíamos sido asesinados por las guardianas, sino que fuimos convertidos en ese gran árbol de fuerte tronco. Ambos permanecimos vivos, sintiendo cada rasgadura, cada arañazo, cada desgarre hasta que el tronco cayó con un pesado estruendo y fue separado completamente de las raíces.

Desde ese momento rondamos como fantasmas en este bosque pagando el precio de nuestra voracidad, nuestro deseo de hacer realidad la única esperanza.

* * *

><p>Mi inspiración se fue marchitando poco a poco, pero espero no haber decepcionado del todo.<p>

Ya estamos llegando al final de este fic que intenta ser espeluznante... pero aún tengo guardado un pequeño regalo de Halloween.

Hasta otro!


	6. Una Mirada

Digimon no me pertenece. Oneshot inspirado en la canción propuesta por Sybilla´s Song.

* * *

><p><strong>Una mirada<strong>

Takeru Takaishi solía pasar muchas horas sentado frente a un libro o una máquina de escribir, porque le gustaba leer y escribir historias. Se metía en su habitación y pasaba allí el tiempo tratando de hacer algo productivo por simple placer.

En ocasiones notaba como si alguien lo observara desde atrás. La sensación era tan fuerte que no podía evitar volverse, y allí solía estar su madre, en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo en silencio con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, posiblemente orgullosa de ver a su hijo tan felizmente enfrascado en las obras de la literatura.

— ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? —le preguntaba él.

—No hace mucho. —contestaba ella.

Y así sucedió en muchas ocasiones. Takeru se acostumbró a saber que cuando notaba esa mirada tras su espalda, insistente, invisible, estaría su madre mirándolo con cariño.

Era bonito vivir una sensación así.

Luego ocurrió el accidente. Su madre no sobrevivió y él no quiso mudarse con su padre ni con su hermano, le parecía ofender a la memoria de su madre si pensaba siquiera en abandonar la casa por la cual ella se esforzaba todos los días en limpiar y todos los meses en pagar el alquiler.

Un día, estando solo en su habitación, escuchó su nombre.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al tiempo que giraba el rostro.

Se asombró de ver que no había nadie, y entonces se preguntó si había escuchado una voz de hombre o de mujer y no supo contestarse. No le dio más importancia y siguió con sus quehaceres.

Volvió a ocurrirle, y esta vez notó que la voz había sonado cercana a su oído. Quien hubiera dicho "Takeru" debía haber estado de pie junto a él, pero no había nadie. Estaba completamente solo en la habitación.

Tampoco esta vez supo concretar si se trataba de una voz femenina o masculina pero lo que sí tenía claro era que lo había oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarlo de sus pensamientos.

Takeru estaba una tarde en su habitación cuando notó a su madre en el umbral de la puerta. Se giró porque sabía que estaba ahí, como siempre, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando recordó que su madre ya no estaría allí porque se encontraba más allá de la vida terrenal.

Sintió un escalofrío porque sabía que aquella sensación había sido tan vívida y tan fuerte como cuando la mujer se encontraba con vida, y no supo qué pensar.

De nuevo oyó su nombre, el mismo triste susurro se hacía constante día tras día. Comenzó a preocuparle, no había nadie en la casa y ni su padre ni su hermano habían ido de visita. Continuó sintiendo la mirada de su madre clavada en su nuca, pero estaba solo.

Los escalofríos se convertían en algo serio y cotidiano. Se levantaba todos los días y sentía como la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza; al tomar sus duchas diarias sabía que no estaba solo; al mirar televisión lo acompañaban las suaves risas de su madre; al caminar por los pasillos de la casa, preparar la comida o simplemente estar en su habitación sentía consigo los pasos de su madre, pasos que se volvieron costumbre.

Entonces, los pasos dejaron de oírse, las voces y las risas dejaron de perseguirlo a donde sea que vaya y la mirada de su madre desapareció. Toda su esencia se desvaneció y el lugar quedó frío, completamente vacío, triste.

Takeru no pudo soportarlo, no podía permitir que su madre se fuera, no quería admitir que había sido su culpa, no quería reconocer que había sido él quien conducía el automóvil, no quería comprender que él había decidido estrellarse contra aquella montaña para que su madre dejara de molestarlo por estar conduciendo ebrio, no quería aceptar que él había decidido y deseado la muerte de su madre, no quería dejarla ir.

La mañana del 31 de octubre, un mes exacto de la muerte de su madre, Takeru Takaishi fue trasladado a un manicomio. Y allí sobrevive hasta el día de hoy, carcomiendo su cerebro con la idea de que su madre sigue viva, de que si puede escaparse llegará a su casa, se pondrá a escribir y su madre lo estará observando con cariño desde el umbral.

* * *

><p>Les deseo una escalofriante noche de brujas y dulces pesadillas que los atormenten por la noche :)<p>

Happy Halloween!


End file.
